Not Equal
by fenghua
Summary: [KaiHun/ChanHun/TransFic] Hari dimana skandal kencan Jongin terkuak, Sehun meringkuk di kasurnya.


**Not Equal**

Written by **pcyosh** AFF { story/view/1110413/}

Pair : Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun (KaiHun) / Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun (ChanHun)

Warning : Boys Love.

.

.

.

.

Author's Note :

 **Tolong dengan sangat untuk TIDAK MEMPLAGIAT cerita ini. Saya sudah meminta ijin pada penulis (pcyosh) untuk memposting ini,** jika tidak percaya bisa chat saya di Line untuk meminta bukti ijin saya. **Sekali lagi, tolong jangan mem-POSTING terjemahan ini dimanapun.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.-.

 _Yang terbaik untukmu..._

.

.

.

. 

Hari dimana skandal kencan Jongin terkuak, Sehun meringkuk di kasurnya dengan lampu yang dimatikan. Berpura-pura tidur lebih awal.

Junmyeon pulang larut karena ia sedang mempromosikan movienya dan saat ia sudah pulang pasti ia kelelahan dan langsung tertidur, mengabaikan Sehun yang masih terjaga dengan menatap kosong dinding didepannya.

Ke esokan paginya, Sehun bangun pagi (atau ia sama sekali tidak tertdiur) dan mengambil segelas susu untuknya, duduk di meja makan. Ia tersenyum ketika ia melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan rambut yang tidak teratur, menawarkan bantuan pada Kyungsoo untuk membuat sarapan, dan ketika Jongin sudah bangun Sehun terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan untuk sekedar menatapnya.

Junmyeon tergesa-gesa keluar dorm mereka setelah memakan sarapannya, dan Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya dan mengajaknya untuk duduk disampingnya saat dimobil, dan Sehun tidak perlu melihat Jongin pagi itu.

.

.

.

. 

Dua hari kemudian mereka pergi ke China untuk memenuhi jadwal mereka. Tidak ada yang berpikiran aneh ketika Junmyeon dan Sehun berbagi kamar, karena memang itulah yang sering mereka lakukan, tidak peduli itu di dorm atau di hotel. Yang lain segera memasuki kamar mereka begitu mereka tahu nomor kamar mereka, terlalu lelah dan juga _jetlag_.

Saat Junmyeon mandi itulah Sehun mendapatkan sebua pesan, dan ia tidak perlu melihat pengirimnya untuk mengetahui siapa pengirimnya.

 _Kamar 408_ , bunyi tulisannya. _Jam 1 nanti_. Dua menit kemudian, _aku merindukanmu._

Sehun tidak meresponnya.

Junmyeon selesai dengan mandinya dan mereka berdua belajar bahasa mandarin bersama untuk _talkshow_ besok. Mendekati tengah malam, Junmyeon menguap dan menyarankan mereka untuk segera tidur.

Sehun yang memang dasarnya menurut pada Junmyeon segera mematikan lampu dan berbaring disamping Junmyeon. Ia tidak tidur, ia menatap jam dinding yang berada tepat didepannya, _tick tick tick tick_ dan Sehun tetap menatap jarum jam bergerak didalam kegelapan dan mendengar nafas Junmyeon yang berat dan tenang, menandakan hyungnya sudah tertidur.

Lima menit sebelum jam satu malam Sehun menutup matanya dan menghela nafas pelan sebelum secara perlahan bangkit dari kasurnya, agar Junmyeon tidak terbangun. Dalam perjalanan menuju kamar tujuannya ia berpapasan dengan Chanyeol yang menyandar di dinding dan ponsel ditangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya mereka bersamaan sebelum tertawa.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Perbedaan jam." Jelas Chanyeol. "Aku juga ingin tahu apakah hotel ini punya ruangan khusus untuk bersantai, tapi sebelum menanyakannya aku melihat jam dan ternyata mereka belum buka. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sehun terdiam dan tersenyum. "Dengkuran Junmyeon-hyung terlalu keras malam ini dan aku juga tidak bisa tidur. Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan supaya merasa capek dan baru tidur."

"Ah, oke deh. Bersenang-senanglah!" Balas Chanyeol yang melambai dan mulai beranjak pergi.

"Kamu kembali ke kamarmu, hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

"Yep, lihat jamnya, sudah terlalu malam." Balas Chanyeol, memberinya seringai konyolnya sebelum memasuki kamarnya.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, mengedipkan matanya sebelum menghela nafas lega dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Ornamen emas yang menghias pintu didepannya berpendar terang membuatnya sedikit pusing, dan Sehun tidak perlu mengetuk pintunya karena pintu itu langsung terbuka dan sepasang tangan keluar, menariknya masuk. Sehun bahkan tidak sempat mendengar suara pintu tertutup ketika ia terdorong ke dinding dan sebuah bibir tebal yang menempel dibibirnya, menciumnya dalam ciuman yang memabukkan.

Ia baru bisa kembali bernafas ketika bibir itu menjauh, menyusuri pipinya dan menuju telinganya dan membisikkan "Aku tahu kamu datang, Sehun, aku tahu-"

.

.

.

. 

"-Aku tahu kamu merindukan ini, kan?" Tanya Jongin, dua jarinya bermain didalam anusnya. Kepala Sehun menoleh kesamping, ia menempelkan pipinya di seprai kusut yang berada dibawahnya. "Sudah berapa lama kita tidak melakukan ini, seminggu? _Gosh_ , rasanya lebih dari seminggu. Tidakkah kau merindukan ini? Aku _merindukan_ ini, kau tahu?"

Jongin menekankan pernyataannya dengan menekuk jarinya ke atas, semakin masuk kedalam Sehun dan menyentuh pusat kenikmatannya yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala. Sehun mengeluarkan desahan lirihnya sebagai respon, matanya terpejam erat sembari menguburkan wajahnya di seprai dan tangannya terkepal.

"Sehun, kenapa kau memejamkan matamu? Lihat aku," Kata Jongin, tangannya yang bebas berusaha menyentuh wajah Sehun dan Sehun menangkap tangan itu sebelum menyentuhnya.

"Cukup." Balasnya dengan suara serak, memaksa dirinya untuk menatap Jongin tepat dimatanya, menatap wajah tampan Jongin, ekspresi bingungnya, dan juga rambut yang menempel didahulnya, lampu di atasnya yang menyinarinya seperti _halo_.

Inilah Jongin, sangat menawan dan segalanya yang Sehun inginkan-

-dan sangat, _sangat_ keji.

"Cukup." Ulang Sehun, melepaskan tangannya dan mebalikkan tubuhnya, berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan tangan dan lututnya, Sehun menunggingkan tubuhnya. "Aku sudah siap. _Fuck me._ "

"Kau yakin? Persiapanmu belum-"

"Aku sudah siap!" Kata Sehun, suaranya sedikit meninggi. " _Just fuck me._ "

Ada sedikit keheningan dari pria yang berada dibelakangnya sebelum Sehun merasakan sesuatu mulai measukinya. Tangannya membentuk tanda X dan ia meletakan tangannya di atas tumpukan tangannya itu, dan ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya saat Jongin perlahan memasuki tubuhnya.

"Sehun, apa ini sakit? Kenapa kau bergetar? Haruskah aku mengeluarkannya?"

"Tidak!" Balas Sehun, suaranya lebih serak. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar dan sejujurnya tindakannya ini begitu bodoh –bukan karena sakit, memang ada sedikit rasa nyeri tapi mereka sudah sering melakukannya dan tubuhnya sudah terbiasa dengan ini –tapi karena –

 _Karena_ –

"Jika kamu ingin membuatku tidak merasa sakit, cepat bergerak. Setubuhi aku. _Fuck me_ sampai aku melupakan rasa sakit ini."

Ia mendengar nafas Jongin tercekat ketika mereka berdua mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Sehun, rasa sakit yang diderita Sehun lebih dari sekedar fisik. Keheningan memenuhi ruangan itu sebelum tangannya menyentuh pipi pantat Sehun, menyentuhnya sebelum Jongin mengeluarkan dan memasukkan kembali penisnya, gerakannya begitu kuat hingga tubuh Sehun bergetak maju, kepalanya nyaris terbentur dinding.

" _Fuck,_ kenapa kau selalu terasa nikmat?" Gumam Jongin, gerakannya stabil dan penuh kekuatan, membuat Sehun merasa terbuka, seperti ia telanjang dan tidak berdaya didepan Jongin untuk diperlakukan sesuka hatinya. "Hangat dan ketat. _God_ , aku suka berada didalammu-"

 _Apa kau juga suka berada didalamnya,_ Sehun ingin mengatakan ini ketika Jongin menyetubuhinya, tempat tidur itu berderit dan suatu keajaiban kamar sebelah tidak mendengar mereka. _Apa kau juga menyetubuhinya secara kasar seperti ini? Atau secara lembut?_

 _Apa kau bercinta dengannya dan tidak melakukan seks seperti yang kita lakukan sekarang?_

Tapi kepalan tangannya yang membuat kukunya menekan telapak tangannya membawanya kembali ke kenyataan, membiarkan segala pemikirannya itu terkubur di otaknya, ia tidak dapat mengutarakannya. Matanya perih walaupun sedari tadi ia menutupnya, tapi ia merasakan air mata perlahan jatuh membasahi pipinya.

" _Fuck_ , aku akan sampai Sehun. Kau sangat nikmat, kamu begitu sempurna-"

 _Tapi tidak cukup sempurna untukmu-_

"Ayo, keluarkan spermamu untukku, Sehun." Sebuah tangan perlahan menyusuri perutnya dan menggenggam erat penisnya, mengelusnya. "Aku ingin kita keluar bersama. Dengan aku yang mengisimu, dengan aku yang menyetubuhimu seperti ini, _god_ kenapa kau begitu _ketat_?"

Beberapa kocokkan pada penisnya dan juga tumbukkan terus menerus pada prostatnya akhirnya membuat Sehun menumpahkan sarinya, dengan erangan tertahan.

Secara tidak jelas ia mendengar Jongin tercekat sebelum ia merasakan sensasi familiar yang sering ia rasakan ketika Jongin mengeluarkan spermanya didalam dirinya, Jongin masih bergerak perlahan setelah ia berhasil klimaks.

Ketika Jongin mengeluarkan penisnya, Sehun dapat merasakan cairan sperma Jongin perlahan merembes keluar dan mengotori pahanya dan ia bisa mendengar Jongin menyeringai ketika ia berkomentar "Cantik."

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapanya, tidak yakin mengapa seprai dibawahnya yang ia gunakan untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya basah karena air mata atau keringat.

(Sepertinya campuran keduanya)

.

.

.

. 

Ketika mereka berdua sudah membersihkan diri, Jongin dengan santainya berbaring dikasurnya, mengecek ponselnya ( _Apa kamu mengirimnya pesan?_ Sehun ingin bertanya. _Apa karena itu kau tersenyum?_ ) Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di tepi kasur dan berkata. "Kita tidak dapat melakukan ini lagi."

Jongin menatapnya, wajahnya netral. "Apa?"

"Apa yang kita lakukan ini tidak apa, ya, sebelum kalian mengakui hubungan kalian." _Walaupun aku tahu kalian sudah berkencan, dan semua yang kalian miliki adalah barang_ couple _bahkan kalian belum mengakuinya._ Tambah Sehun dalam hati. "Tapi kalian sudah _official_ sekarang. SM sudah _mengakui_ hubungan kalian. Kamu bisa melakukan apapun dengannya tanpa pusing-pusing menyelinap."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi," Jawab Sehun. Jengkel. _Frustasi_. "Jika kamu ingin berhubungan seks, kau bisa dengan mudah mendatanginya, dan tidak akan ada yang mempertanyakannya."

"Tapi aku suka seks denganmu." Balas Jongin, wajahnya polos, dan Sehun ingin sekali berteriak. "Tubuhmu selalu nikmat, tidak ada yang bisa menandingimu."

 _Berhenti berbohong_ , Sehun ingin berteriak padanya. _Berhenti mengatakan kebohongan padaku. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Bukan ini yang kuinginkan darimu._

 _Yang aku inginkan darimu hanyalah-_

 _-dirimu._

" _Well_ , sayang sekali. Kamu seharusnya tidak mengkhianati pacarmu ketika kalian sudah _official_ ," Sehun mengatakan itu dengan suara tenang dan ia ingin sekali memuji dirinya sendiri karena bisa mengatakan hal itu. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi alasanmu untuk berkhianat."

"Hmm... Jadi itu maksudmu?" Jongin berdeham, ia mendudukkan dirinya dan secara tiba-tiba berada dekat dengan Sehun. "Tapi... Apa tubuh dan pikiranmu dapat menahannya?"

"Apa?"

"Kamu bilang kita harus berhenti bertemu, tapi kamu sudah terbiasa dengan ini." Gumam Jongin, jarinya perlahan menyusuri leher Sehun. "Kita sudah lama dan sering melakukan seks hingga itu menjadi kebiasaan kita, seperti kamu yang harus meminum kopi dipagi hari agar bisa bangun. Jadi, katakan padaku, Sehun, bisakah kamu menahan dirimu dariku?"

Secara tiba-tiba Sehun berdiri, paru-parunya terbakar saat ia menatap nyalang pada Jongin yang masih dikasurnya, dan menatapnya kosong dengan ekspresi nyaris bosan.

"Bisakah kau menolakku, _Sehuna_?"

"Ya, aku bisa." Bentak Sehun, tangannya mengepal disampingnya. "Karena aku pikir kau lupa, aku tidak meminum kopi dipagi hari. Aku minum susu."

Jongin hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan bibirnya membentuk seringai malas. "Benarkah."

"Ya, benar." Jelas Sehun sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jongin. Jauh dari Jongin. Detak jantungnya berdetak kencang dan membuat dadanya nyeri.

.

.

.

. 

Beberapa minggu kemudian lagi-lagi mereka memiliki jadwal di China. Sehun sangat lelah dan mengalami _jetlag_ , lagi, ia berusaha menghindari Jongin selama mereka menetap di Cina, dan sejujurnya ia sungguh takut untuk konser besok, takut saat _encore_ besok dan para fans akan bingung melihatnya berinteraksi dengan member lain tapi tidak dengan teman baiknya.

Kepalanya berputar memikirkan segala rencana yang harus ia lakukan, bahkan ia tidak menyadari jika ia sudah sampai di hotel hingga ia mendengar bisikan di telinganya.

"Malam ini sekamar denganku."

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan melotot pada Jongin. Mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. "Tidak. Aku selalu sekamar dengan Junmyeon-hyung."

"Apa karena itu kau selalu berakhir menungging dikasur kamar hotelku?" Balas Jongin dan Sehun melebarkan matanya, darah dengan cepat mengalir menuju kepalanya ketika ia mencoba mengontrol emosinya, Junmyeon sedang berbicara dengan resepsionasi dan mungkin tidak mendengar perkataan mereka-

 _Semoga_ ia tidak mendengarnya-

"Hei, aku hanya membantumu, kau tahu?" Kata Jongin dengan santai, memberinya senyum polosnya. "Kamu tidak pernah tidur dikamarmu juga, kan? Jadi kenapa tidak langsung sekamar denganku untuk menghemat waktumu?"

" _No, fuck you-_ " Desis Sehun, tangannya terkepal dan matanya melihat sekeliling mereka dengan gugup. Untungnya member lainnya terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing untuk memperhatikan mereka berdua. "Aku tidak-"

"Berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri." Potong Jongin. "Kau tahu kau akan menyerah dan berakhir dikamarku nanti-"

" _Sebenarnya_ ," suara lain memotong pembicaraan mereka, mengagetkan Sehun karena ia meletakan tangannya di bahu Sehun. Melihat nada santainya dan juga tinggi badan yang melebihi mereka berdua, belum juga _suaranya_ – "Sehun akan berada dikamarku malam ini karena ia sekamar denganku."

"Chanyeol–"

"Apa katamu?" Tanya Jongin, matanya menatap Chanyeol.

"Hei Sehun, kali ini ayo tidur sekamar." Ajak Chanyeol, menatapnya dan mengabaikan Jongin. "Kita dapat berlatih bahasa Mandari bersama juga. Kau tahu aku barusan syuting movie Cina kan? Mungkin aku juga bisa membantumu."

"Aku-"

"Chanyeol, jangan ikut campur." Geram Jongin, suaranya nyaris membesar sampai ia kembali mengontrolnya. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Sebenarnya ini semua ada hubungannya denganku." Jelas Chanyeol, wajahnya serius ketika ia menatap Jongin. "Aku capek melihatmu selalu mempermainkan Sehun seperti ini. Kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Pergilah ke pacarmu itu. Aata kau terlalu _horny_ jadi tidak bisa mengontrol nafsumu sampai kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Soojung tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini!" Bentak Jongin dan Sehun merasakan hatinya kembali hancur mendengan Jongin memanggil kekasinya dengan nama aslinya, sangat dekat. Sungguh intim.

 _Tentu saja karena mereka adalah kekasih. Apa yang katu pikirkan, Sehun?_ Sehun tersenyum lirih. _Kekasih. Tidak seperti hubunganmu dengan Jongin._

 _Tidak_ – _._

"Kenapa kau sangat egois?" Tanya Chanyeol, suaranya semakin memberat karena menahan marah. Sehun bisa merasakan tangan Chanyeol bergetar di bahunya, bergetar karena mencoba mengatur emosinya dan tidak melakukan tindakan gegabah di tempat umum seperti ini. "Aku jijik melihatmu mempermainkan Sehun dan menyakitinya. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memperlakukannya seperti ini lagi. Tidak lagi."

"Kau tidak berhak memutuskan ini."

"Kau benar, semua keputusan berada ditangan Sehun. Jadi, Sehun, kau ingin sekamar dengan siapa?"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum padanya, melihat sudut bibirnya yang bergetar, ia terlihat berusaha percaya diri walaupun sebenarnya tidak, Chanyeol takut mendengar jawaban Sehun. Di lain sisi, Jongin berdiri dan menatap Sehun nyalang, seakan ingin menarik Sehun.

Sehun menutup matanya. Memikirkan keputusan bodoh yang ia ambil selama ini.

Bodoh. Ia adalah bocah yang bodoh.

Mengambil nafas dalam, ia membuka matanya dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. "Aku ingin sekamar denganmu, Chanyeol-hyung."

" _Sehun_ –" Panggil Jongin, tapi ia tidak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya ketika ia melihat senyum yang Chanyeol berikan pada Sehun.

"Ayo kita bilang ke Junmyeon-hyung." Ajak Sehun, menarik tangannya yang bertautan dengan Chanyeol dan pergi. "Mari berharap ia tidak sedih karena aku menolaknya untuk yang pertama kalinya."

"Oh, aku yakin ia sanggup melewati malam ini sendiri. Ia kan sudah besar." Balas Chanyeol.

"Sehun!" Teriak Jongin. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat Jongin.

"Jongin," Panggil Sehun, tidak peduli jika orang lain di lobi bisa mendengarnya. "Aku tahu ini terlambat, tapi aku mendoakan kebahagiaanmu dengan kekasihmu. Aku harap kau bisa memberikan seluruh cintamu padanya." – _yang tidak pernah kau berikan padaku_ , tambah Sehun didalam hatinya.

Wajah Jongin tercengang dan untuk pertama kalinya Sehun melihatnya begitu terguncang, seakan tanah dibawahnya terbuka dan menjatuhkannya, membuatnya terlihat terluka.

Ekspresi terluka yang sudah Sehun kenal dengan baik karena ia sering melihat wajahnya menujukkan ekspresi seperti itu saat ia menatap pantulan bayangannya di cermin.

"Aku mendoakanmu yang terbaik," Tambah Sehun, mencoba untuk tersenyum walaupun ia yakin senyumnya terlihat terpaksa dan ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya.

Tarik nafas, buang nafas.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan semua ini?" Tanya Chanyeol disampingnya.

"Ya." Jawab Sehun, suaranya tercekat dan dadanya nyeri karena ia tidak boleh menangis sekarang – tidak didepan publik – tidak ketika banyak yang melihatnya – dan tidak karena ada Jongin disini.

Genggaman erat ditangannya menyadarkannya dan membuatnya teringat jika tangannya dan tangan Chanyeol masih bertautan.

"Suatu hari, ini semua akan berakhir." Gumam Chanyeol, jernih. Jernih seperti langin pagi. "Suatu hari, rasa sakit yang kau rasakan akan sembuh. Suatu hari, kamu pasti bisa kembali tersenyum. Untuk kembali bahagia. Aku berjanji padamu."

"Chanyeol-hyung..."

"Sampai hari itu tiba," Chanyeol menghadapkan dirinya pada Sehun dengan tersenyum dan Sehun seketika itu menyadari perasaan – cinta – yang ia lihat saat menatap mata Chanyeol, yang tidak pernah ia sadari sebelumnya, terlalu terpukau akan pesona Jongin. "Sampai hari itu tiba, aku akan selalu ada untukmu, _bersamamu_ , disetiap langkahmu. Kau tidak akan pernah sendiri."

Sehun terisak, lemah dan pelan, tapi perlahan senyum indahnya mulai muncul dibibirnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah sendiri, huh?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Tangan yang menggenggamnya seperti jangkar untuknya. Menstabilkan dirinya. Melindunginya.

 _Ini semua nyata._

"Suatu hari, kau akan bebas dari semua ini. Aku berjanji padamu."

.

.

.

. 

.-. 

Ta-da! Maaf jika ada kata-kata atau kalimat yang kurang cocok. Kuharap tidak mengecewakan kalian. Sebenarnya ini ada 2 cerita lanjutan lainnya. **Not Equal (Steps to Letting Go)** dan **Not Equal (Road to Happiness)**. Kalau misalnya ini banyak reviewnya aku akan mentranslate dua lainnya. Terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ini. :D


End file.
